


Bitter

by Lucky_Cassandra



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Blood, description of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Cassandra/pseuds/Lucky_Cassandra
Summary: Pipit was worried. He had heard the knight on patrol saying he had seen the crimson loftwing flying back, and it looked like there was something on it's back. He had also heard Luv saying she was making a fresh batch of red potion because she thought she had seen Link walking up the academy steps, and he was sure to come looking for some as he always did.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowMyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMyst/gifts).



> As I was playing Skyward Sword I was amazed at how unfair and unnecessary some of the quests seemed to be, at least from Link's point of view...
> 
> This is for ShadowMyst because of the commentary on Skyward Sword that reminded me of the feelings I had as I played.

Link's hands were shaking as he slowly placed Fi back in her sheath. She felt heavier, stronger, still hot from the fire she had been bathed in. If he had been able to think rationally, in that moment, he would have recognized the necessity of what he was doing, how it was all part of his quest, how making Fi as strong as possible was paramount. Link could feel the sword vibrating with her new power, could feel the new strength and vigour flowing through her. He, on the other hand, did _not_ feel well at all. 

Wounded, in pain, exhausted and obviously out of potions.

"Master, I calculate a 72% probability that you will become unconscious in the next hour if you don't treat your wounds and stop the bleeding," came Fi's metallic and musical voice. "I sense no internal bleeding and no damage to the lungs, yet, but two of your ribs have hairline fractures."

Link would have sighed, if he had been able to control his breathing. His breath was coming in sharp, erratic bursts, the pain between his ribs making anything else impossible, even if his mind had been more collected. 

Dimly, a part of his mind recognized what he was feeling under the pain and exhaustion: bitterness. He couldn't for the life of him understand why the goddesses would do this to him. He hadn't asked to be the Chosen one, Hylia herself had supposedly chosen him, chosen _his soul_ , and now the Goddesses found it necessary to put him through all of this, as if he had been presumptuous to be born with this soul?It just felt unfair, cruel, and pointless.  
Why would the Goddesses themselves insist on making him suffer physically and mentally, how would making him feel inadequate, weak, alone, how would making him face puzzle after puzzle, monster after monster, how would getting beaten to within an inch of his life every other day help him become a hero?

Oh, he knew he would just swallow it all and keep going, endure everything to see Zelda again, but that thought just brought more pain and bitterness with it, because he still didn't understand how he should save her and from what. She was supposedly all right, free to move around, _choosing_ to avoid him, so why? Why did he have to go through all of this?

He was still shaking, he couldn't think clearly, blood was dripping in his eyes, he felt dizzy and nauseous, he could barely move his left arm. He had to get himself to somewhere safe, and fast. He needed potions, food, supplies. Fi had warned him several times over the last few days that he should have turned back for rest and supplies, but he _couldn't._ Not only would it have been a waste of precious time, but the thought of having to start over, fight his way through the puzzles and the monsters and all of _that_ again was more than he could bear. So he had trudged on, through the pain and exhaustion and hunger to get to the end of another quest.

_Another quest_ , exhausting and horrible and seemingly unnecessary.

Link sighed. He knew it wasn't unnecessary, but he was tired. Bitter. Alone. He wanted to go home. The only thing he could think of was home, even if just for a little while.

Skyloft.

***

Pipit was worried. He had heard the knight on patrol saying he had seen the crimson loftwing flying back, and it looked like there was something on it's back. He had also heard Luv saying she was making a fresh batch of red potion because she thought she had seen Link walking up the academy steps, and he was sure to come looking for some as he always did.

But there was no trace of Link anywhere. 

No one else had seen him, he hadn't been to the market, he apparently wasn't at the academy, Pipit had even checked the training room and the armoury with no luck. Link had come back covered in wounds before, each time creating quite a commotion, refusing to answer questions and leaving as soon as he could.

So why was it different now? Had something else happened? Had Link collapsed before he could get help? 

This thought was enough to bring a cold sweat to Pipit's back and forehead. The thought that Link could... that he... 

_No,_ Pipit thought to himself. _No panic._ Link had to be here somewhere. And if he was injured and needed help, then, _by the goddess_ , Pipit was going to find him. The most logical place would be Link's room, but Pipit had tried that first...

_You idiot,_ Pipit thought to himself, _you just knocked. If he collapsed..._ Deciding not to continue that thought for his sanity, Pipit raced back to the Academy and down to the boys' rooms level. He reached Link's door almost out of breath, for exertion or anxiety he wasn't sure.

With a trembling hand, Pipit knocked again, getting no answer. With a deep breath, he tried the door. It was unlocked. Slowly, heart pounding, he stepped inside. The room was dark, the window shuttered and no lights on. Pipit took a step inside, and almost tripped on something.

_Link's travel bag._

"Link!" he asked, almost frantic, "are you here? Are you ok?" He let his eyes adjust to the darkness, frantically searching the room and listening for any sound. Then Pipit saw him.

Link was sitting on the floor in a corner, obviously awake. Pipit exhaled in relief and moved quickly to kneel beside his friend.

"How are you? Didn't you hear me knocking? I was worried sick, I heard you were back but I couldn't find you, I..."

Pipit's eyes finally adjusted to the low light filtering in through the cracks of the shutters, and he fell silent as he processed the state Link was in. He was sitting with his back to the wall, his tunic and chain mail off. He was slowly wrapping a length of gauze around his left forearm, the gauze already turning red with blood seeping through. There were deep cuts still sluggisy bleeding on the visible skin of both his arms. His ribcage was darkened by two long bruises. More wounds were visible on his right shoulder, and a large tear in the fabric of his trousers did nothing to hide a nasty-looking wound on his hip. Pipit slowly raised his eyes to Link's face. A jagged cut on his eyebrow was dripping blood along the side of his face, mixing with the tears which were silently falling down his cheeks. However, Link's eyes were grim, focused, and determinedly trained on what he was doing. 

"Link," Pipit whispered, "what happened to you?" 

Link made no answer, just finished wrapping his forearm immobilising his left wrist as well. He grimaced when he moved his left arm to start binding a cut on his right arm.

"Link, let me get help. One of the teachers can help you." Link just shook his head, his mouth a thin line, and kept wrapping his right arm.

"Please, Link, let me get help. You obviously need it." Again, Link just silently shook his head.

"Link, please, if you don't want me to call one of the teachers or the doctor, let me at least get Karane. She is so much better than me at first aid," Pipit pleaded. Link again just shook his head, still crying silently.

Pipit felt close to tears himself. He moved to stand, but Link stopped him with a hand on Pipit's arm.

"I won't call anyone, but let me help you, at least. I'll go get some stuff from my room, and I'll light a lantern, if you don't want me to open the window," Pipit said, his voice breaking.

After a long moment, Link nodded and took his hand off Pipit's arm. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice broken and raspy.

Pipit nodded and left the room without another word. His first instinct was to run to a teacher anyway, but Link had looked so _broken_ , so desperate, so... _resolute_ in his desire for secrecy, Pipit couldn't break his word to him. He ran to his room and picked up first aid supplies, a bucket of water to clean the wounds, two red potions, a bottle of pumpkin soup and some bread. He then checked the hallway, and finding it empty, silently entered Link's room again. 

A few hours later, Link's wounds were clean and bandaged and he was sitting on the bed in just his underpants. By the light of the small lamp Pipit had lit, Link still looked awful. Pale, disheveled, with dark circles under his eyes. Pipit eventually blackmailed his friend into drinking one of the potions and the soup, as well as eating the bread. After that, he looked marginally better.

When Link moved to stand up, Pipit snapped. "Now you are going to _sleep_ , and I will stay right here until you wake up."

Link sighed. "I have to go get supplies, I don't have time to rest," he said with that oddly raspy and rough voice.

Pipit frowned. "The market is closed, it's too late. You have to wait until tomorrow morning anyway. You need sleep, you are wounded _and_ dead on your feet. Now lie down, I'll get you clean clothes to wear _tomorrow, after_ you have had some sleep. Then I'll even go to the market for you if you want."

Link was apparently too tired to argue further, because he fell back on his pillow with a sigh. _Good_ , Pipit thought, _I was ready to wrestle him._

***

Link opened his eyes and immediately knew where he was, and why. He knew he had slept only a few hours, and that Pipit would still be asleep beside him, on the floor. 

This was such a departure from his old sleeping habits and usual transition to wakefulness, the thought made him smile bitterly. He slowly sat up, gauging the throbbing in his limbs and ribs. Not too bad, the potion must have done it's job.

Link looked down at Pipit, sleeping wrapped up in a blanket on the floor. Guilt and affection and shame and gratitude and pain all flooded through him as he watched his friend sleep. He had been awful to Pipit last night, offering no explanation, hardly talking, hardly thanking him for everything he had done. And he was not done, because now he was going to leave without a word. He couldn't, he just couldn't face Pipit and tell him how _beaten_ he had felt the night before, how the seemingly impossible mountain of quests to complete had driven him to a breakdown, how the wounds were just a little part of what he was enduring and of how the worst was yet to come.

Oh, he hadn't really thought about giving up, even in the midst of his meltdown. The goddesses had been right about that part at least, his spirit really was apparently unbreakable. But still, it had been... tempting to at least consider the possibility of giving up, for a second.

Of course he couldn't give up. Whatever Zelda needed him for, she was still waiting. She wouldn't do this to him unnecessarily, she must have had very good reason for everything.

Link stood slowly, and silently started putting his gear back on. He had no idea how, but Pipit had actually already managed to find a clean green tunic for him. He must have left to get it after Link fell asleep. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as Link slipped the tunic over his head. When he was finally dressed and ready, he could see the red light of dawn filtering through the cracks of the shuttered window. The market would open soon, then he was going to be off.

Link crouched next to Pipit's sleeping form and let his hand hover over his friend's head for a second. 

"I'm sorry, my friend. I hope I'll be back to explain it all," he whispered. Then he stood and left the room without looking back.


End file.
